


Guardian Angel

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: The first in a string of strange happenings occurred while Emmet was at work.
Relationships: Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie), Emmet Brickowski/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

The first in a string of strange happenings occurred while Emmet was at work. He was up on the top floor of a new skyscraper, and just as he stood up, a strong gust of wind knocked him off balance. He flailed for a moment before finally getting his momentum going the way he wanted it to, planting both feet on solid flooring before collapsing again. There was a shout, and the pounding of several pairs of feet coming in his direction, but as he glanced around him, no one had been close enough to rescue him.

Yet he could swear he’d felt someone grab his arm and haul him to safety…

The next time, it happened to Benny. He was walking down the street, headed for The Coffee Chain on a mission to get coffee and a donut for Bad Cop, eyes on the beautiful clear blue sky as he strolled along. Just as several birds flew by, distracting him, someone grabbed the back of his hoodie, halting him in his tracks, the word “stop!” coming through his earbuds clear as day. He stood frozen, staring in shock as a bus flew down the street mere steps away from where he’d been grabbed. He took in a shuddering breath and looked around for someplace to sit down. Several people gave him odd looks, but no one asked whether he was alright, or where his head was at, for him not to notice he’d been about to step into a busy street.

He finally spotted a bench and made his way toward it, collapsing onto it. As he sat, he yanked out his earbuds, staring at them warily. He hadn’t heard the voice from outside the little plastic earpieces; the voice had come _through the speakers_.

Lucy’s motorcycle refused to start one morning, yet she could not find a single thing wrong with it. Just as she had been about to ask Emmet for a ride to work, she’d gotten a call saying not to come in- the shop had caught fire. Had she been there at her usual time, she would have been caught in it. She stared at her boyfriend, eyes wide. “I guess the bike not working was a blessing in disguise,” he offered, voice trembling.

It started up just fine after that.

Spooky as those instances were, they didn’t really start to suspect something was going on until a failed assassination attempt. President Business had made his first public appearance since TAKOS Tuesday. No one was surprised that someone tried to shoot him. What was surprising, though, was how quickly one of his securitrons had reacted- moving even before the gun had been fired to intercept the bullet. Business could only stare down at the sparking bot in shock as Bad Cop tackled and cuffed the shooter before they could make a second attempt.

“We’ve got a guardian angel looking out for us,” Benny had joked. It prompted several nervous giggles, which died down quickly. They all knew the strange stories of Emmet and Benny’s near-death experiences. But it made them wonder- why _now?_

~* *~

Bad Cop was the first to have an inkling of an answer to that question. He was having another one of his bad days (bad week, really) and nothing anyone, not even Benny, had tried was able to pull him back out of his slump. The spaceman had about reached his wit’s end and left the apartment to clear his head, leaving him alone to stew in his misery. Benny never was gone for long- his temper cooled quickly, and he’d be back in an hour, tops- but it was still an hour in which Bad Cop had little to do other than hate himself thoroughly.

Despite what Good Cop had insisted before he’d finally been able to depart, Bad Cop didn’t feel like he was getting any better. He closed his eyes, slowly breathing in, and slowly breathing back out, trying to rouse himself into doing _something_ productive, to show Benny he was making an effort, when he felt the mattress dip under the weight of another body. Strange; he hadn’t heard Benny come back, and the spaceman was _never_ quiet about coming home. He knew B didn’t like people sneaking up on him. He opened his eyes. There was no one there.

He closed his eyes again, huffing at himself in annoyance. “Just imagining things,” he grumbled. But that unmistakable sensation persisted, along with the feeling of eyes on him. And yet… he found it comforting, rather than frightening. He laid there for a while, listening to someone’s faint humming (one of the neighbors? The walls _were_ kind of thin) as he relaxed. Slowly the hollow ache in his chest eased, and he drew in a deep breath.

He felt rather like making supper.

When Benny returned, it was to the smell of something delicious that set his mouth to watering. He was surprised, when he opened the door, to find it was coming from their apartment, and Bad Cop was busying himself in the kitchen. “Whoa. Who are you and what have you done with B?” Bad Cop gave him a weak smile at that. Okay, so not inexplicably _fine_ again, but doing better. “Seriously though, what’s going on? You never bounce back this quick.”

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “I think…” He shook his head. “It’s stupid.”

Benny walked over, taking one of his hands. “Tell me?”

“…I think I got a visit from your ‘guardian angel’.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I could feel someone sitting on the bed next to me.”

Benny’s jaw dropped. “That’s a little creepy.”

“You’d think, but… it really wasn’t. It almost felt like…” Benny knew where he was going with that thought, and wrapped his arms around him.

“I still think that’s a little _weird_ , but hey, if it helps, it helps. So when is that going to be done? It smells _amazing_.” Bad Cop laughed.

~* *~

“It’s Good Cop.”

That brought the conversation to a halt. There had been several more unexplainable rescues, convincing them they _did_ in fact have a legit guardian angel watching out for their little group, but for Bad Cop to be so convinced it was his deceased brother…

“Are you sure?” Unikitty asked.

“You think I wouldn’t recognize _my own twin’s_ presence?” he growled in response.

“We’re not arguing that,” Lucy tried to soothe him. “It’s just- we know how much you miss him. How do you know it’s not that… you want him back so desperately, you’re tricking yourself into thinking it’s him?”

“I believe him.” Everyone turned to look at Emmet, who in turn was staring intently at Bad Cop. Or rather, just to the side of him.

“Emmet…?” Lucy nudged him. Bad Cop turned to see what Emmet was staring at, but there was nothing there.

Nothing that could be _seen_ , anyway. _Felt_ , on the other hand… “He _is_ there, isn’t he? You can actually see him?”

“But- how’s that possible?”

“Maybe from when he fell through the Abyss…?”

 _“You did_ what? _”_

Emmet snorted, starting to grin. “Uh. Apparently I can _hear_ him too.” He laughed at the explosion of questions that followed. Bad Cop was the only one who didn’t join in, instead wearing a relieved little smile. Benny was the first to notice the tears.

“Oh B,” he crooned gently, tugging the cop down and removing his sunglasses to let him cry into his shoulder. “It’s okay…”

_“I told you it would be.”_

“I know,” Bad Cop murmured, holding onto him. “It really _is_ okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite the disorienting experience to be crossing over one moment, going into the light, and then the next… finding himself back in Bricksburg. He didn’t know how many days or even weeks he’d lost, but it had been enough time that the seasons had turned.

And he felt… _more_. _So much_ more, like he was overflowing (but overflowing out of _what?_ It wasn’t like he had a body to contain all that he was, anymore). There was no real way to explain, with his limited human experience.

Oh. _Not_ human anymore. Fascinating. That knowledge had bubbled to the surface with just that thought, bringing with it a cascade of more knowledge that he knew certainly hadn’t existed before, almost as if someone had downloaded it all into his brain (or whatever he had that passed for a brain now). He wouldn’t be expected to start fulfilling his assignment just yet; now was a time for him to get used to his new state of being. “ _Not that different from learning how to be a ghost, I suppose,”_ he mused. _“Heh. Guardian angel in training. What would B think of_ that _, I wonder?”_

But it prompted the question- _why?_ Was this supposed to be a punishment, or was it meant to be a blessing?

He chose to see it as a blessing. It meant that he would get to see his brother again, after all, and still be there for him in some capacity.

…That was it. That was the first thing he would do, was to go find his brother, see how he was doing. Hopefully better than when he last saw him. He was… quite a ways from their apartment though, he realized, recognizing the street names. He grinned. What a _perfect_ opportunity. He spread his brand-new wings, giving them a few test flaps. _“Ooh,”_ he gasped as he was lifted off his feet for a moment. _“Okay, I can do this…”_ He brought his wings down hard, launching himself into the air with an exhilarated whoop.

~* *~

It was a month before he got his first sense of one of his charges being in danger. He followed the niggling feeling to where a skyscraper was still in early stages of construction. _Emmet_ , he realized, and immediately began searching for the young man. He found him all the way at the top of the building, and not a moment too soon- he had just gotten back to his feet, only to be knocked off balance, teetering dangerously close to the edge. Good Cop swooped in, grabbing his arm and hauling him back just enough that if he fell, it would be onto the floor rather than into empty air. The Special glanced around him in surprise, a hand loosely curling around where he’d been grabbed.

A couple weeks after that, he stopped Benny from walking into traffic. Shortly after _that_ , he’d found himself with an overwhelming _need_ to keep Lucy from leaving for work. That feeling had been more of a mystery, until he overheard the phone call. That had been a relief, to know he’d be able to stop less immediately obvious threats.

He’d been less than thrilled to discover that President Business was one of his charges. Even now, he couldn’t escape him, it seemed. Nonetheless, he’d been tasked with guarding the man’s life, and he was going to do his job. He was still too new at it to try testing his boundaries yet, and he wasn’t willing to risk losing Bad Cop for disobedience. So he shoved one of the security bots into the path of the bullet.

When he didn’t sense a need for rescue, he would hang around the apartment. He didn’t _stay_ , of course; it had been a surprise to learn Benny had moved in with Bad Cop, and, well. There were some things he _much_ preferred to give them their privacy for. But he was _proud_ of his brother, making so many friends (and finding a boyfriend!) all on his own. Even if B couldn’t see it himself, it was quite the accomplishment. How he wished he could tell him that.

And then B fell into one of his slumps. Not that G could really blame him; even being _dead_ , it had been hard to adjust to the silence and loneliness. It had been so _difficult_ not to try to comfort him, to tell him “I’m here!”, but as the week wore on and he didn’t seem to be getting much better, Good Cop decided the rules could take a hike, and he climbed up onto the mattress next to his brother. He’d almost reached over to pet his hair too, but B seemed wary enough as it was, so he contented himself with simply sitting near him and humming softly. It seemed to work, anyway, as he finally hauled himself back out of bed roughly half an hour later and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking. Good Cop grinned to himself. That was always a good sign.

…In retrospect, he shouldn’t have been surprised that B would twig on to his presence. He always had uncanny senses. He’d wasted no time in announcing his discovery, bringing the chatter to a dead stop- and making Good Cop giggle a bit at his adamancy. At least until he realized Emmet was staring straight at him. Okay, that _was_ surprising. Could Emmet actually _see_ him? Bad Cop turned in the direction Emmet was looking, frowning slightly as his gaze simply passed through Good Cop like it usually did. “He _is_ there, isn’t he? You can actually see him?”

“But- how’s that possible?”

“Maybe from when he fell through the Abyss…?”

Good Cop turned a startled look onto Emmet. _“You did_ what? _”_

Emmet snorted out a giggle, starting to grin. “Uh. Apparently I can _hear_ him too.” Good Cop leaned back in surprise at the sudden outburst of questions, aimed at both Emmet and at him.

…He was certain actually communicating with them would be breaking _all kinds_ of rules, but. He found he really didn’t care anymore.

He never had been especially good at following rules, anyway.


End file.
